


New Start

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, grounder!bellamy, the 100 3x02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhh, I don’t want to hurt you.” the man from behind her says and the voice could easily belong to a kid about her age.</p>
<p>“Then take your sword from my throat.” Clarke answers coldly.</p>
<p>“Will you follow me if I do so?” the boy asks, tightening his grip on her upper arm. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Clarke lies immediately, hoping that she will trick the boy and run away from him. He is probably another bounty hunter. </p>
<p>“You’re lying and we don’t have time for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bellamy is a member of the Ice Nation, but he doesn’t want his queen to kill Clarke to have her powers, because he understands that the event could cause a war. So he kidnaps Wanheda to take her back to Arkadia, where she belongs with SkaiKru. But what if, during the trip, the beautiful boy falls in love with the Commander of Death?

Clarke trusts up from her nightmare, keeping the fur tight around her naked body. Once she can breathe normally again, she turns to her left and glances one last time to Niylah before she dresses up and pick up her things. 

It’s wasn’t her first nightmare. She actually gets a lot of them, almost every night but this night was different. She woke next to another human being, covered in furs on a comfortable bed and having a roof over her head. 

Walking through the trading room she remembers the big man who came some hours before looking for a woman. Looking for Wanheda. Looking for her. She swallows her fears and slowly opens the door, welcoming the cold air of the night. 

Taking a deep breathe, she steps outside the old house and check her surroundings if anyone is there. She finds no one. This time she decides to go north, towards the part of the forest she hasn’t visited yet. But before she can take more than ten steps, a blade appears from behinds her and a hand pushes her backwards till she hits chest armor and the blade is pressed not that hard against her throat. 

She can hear his breath and she feels the hot air brushing her cheek. Clarke thinks that if she yells or screams Niylah will wake up and she will come and rescue her but she doesn’t want to have any more blood on her hands. 

“Shhh, I don’t want to hurt you.” the man from behind her says and the voice could easily belong to a kid about her age. 

“Then take your sword from my throat.” Clarke answers coldly. 

“Will you follow me if I do so?” the boy asks, tightening his grip on her upper arm. 

“Yes.” Clarke lies immediately, hoping that she will trick the boy and run away from him. He is probably another bounty hunter. 

“You’re lying and we don’t have time for this.” he says instead and shoves her back against the tree he was hiding behind. He keeps his sword on her throat while with the other he ties her hands together. “I don’t want to hurt you but I will do it if I have to.” Clarke hears his whisper and as soon as her hands are tied up tight together she knows she won’t be able to escape easily from him. 

She opens her mouth to say something but the boy put a cloth around her head on the level of her mouth and gag her completely. 

“I’m sorry but we really don’t have any more time to stay here. I will explain everything to you later when we are safer.” the boy says before he starts walking towards the forest and pull Clarke with him. 

* * *

They have been walking all night and now it is morning. Clarke’s legs hurt for walking with no stopping all this time and the fact that her hands are tied up together doesn’t make the situation any easier. She had already fallen two times and the grounder picked her up quickly before continue pulling her with him through the forest. 

But Clarke can’t walk any more. She falls on her knees and turns to look at the boy in front of her as he stops too and look at her. 

“You okay?” he asks, walking back to her. 

Clarke shook her head and sat on her calf. The boy sighs once before he kneels next to her, “I’m going to take the gag off but you have to promise me you won’t make any noise. I will explain everything to you as soon as we make a nap to rest.” he offers and Clarke nods without thinking a second time. 

“Okay, just remember. If you do anything stupid I will knock you out and carry you there myself.” he warns and put a finger under the cloth, gently taking it out from her mouth and let it fall around her neck.

Clarke licks her lips and says a small “Thank you…” 

“Bellamy.” the boy finishes and Clarke gives him a smile. 

“Thank you, Bellamy.” she says again and she turns her attention down to her hands, “Do you think…” 

Bellamy thinks about it for a moment before he shakes his head, “Not before you know why I’m doing this.” 

“Then talk! Because my hands hurt all this time, I’m sure the rope will leave red marks on my wrists.” she says-shouts and glares at the grounder in front of her. 

His face softens and licks his lips, looking around them before he grabs her by her shoulder and pushes her up to her feet. “I’m sorry for that too. We will take a break now. Are you thirsty or hungry?” he asks and guides her towards a tree. “Here, get some rest and I will-” Clarke cries as her back touch the hard bark of the tree and cut Bellamy off, “What- what happened?” he asks confused. 

“Nothing.” Clarke lies, knowing that the wound on her shoulder must have open again. 

“Are you hurt? You should have-” 

“I’m fine.” Clarke stops him, she can't show any weakness, “You should start explaining to me what is going here tho." She says instead, "If you wanted me dead you would have already kill me.” she states and search his eyes for any hint of his intentions. 

“Okay.” he licks his lips again and let his bag fall on the ground from his shoulder. Bellamy sits on the ground and motion Clarke to follow him. She lowers herself down while Bellamy opens his bags and takes out some berries. He offers Clarke more than half and she quickly takes them from him, her stomach yelling for some food. 

“So? Where are you taking me?” Clarke asks some moments later. 

Bellamy look at her before he clears his throat, “The Ice Nation Queen wants you.” he starts. 

“Me? Why?” Clarke asks confused. 

“You’re Wanheda-” 

“I’m no one.” she cuts him off. “But, please, continue.” 

“The Ice Nation Queen wants to kill you and take your power. With your power she is will start a war to Lexa and the rest of the grounders. I can’t let that happen.” Bellamy finally explains and surprises Clarke. She looks at him with a mixture of emotions; fear, worry, confusion and maybe anger. 

“So what? You will keep me locked up somewhere forever?” she asks then. 

“No.” Bellamy promises and takes the knife from his belt, “I’m taking you back to you people, Wanheda.” Then he grabs her hands and cut the rope around her hands, “I can’t let a war start again and if Nia kill you, war is the only way. I hope you understand.” 

Clarke rubs her wrists where the rope was but she doesn’t take her eyes from Bellamy. He is telling the truth, she can tell by the way he look at her too. But she doesn’t know how to feel about it. She doesn’t know if she can face Wells, Raven and the others yet. 

“So, are you going to follow me willingly or I will have to tie you hands again?” his voice bring Clarke back from the thoughts. 

Clarke nods, “My people can’t go through a third war now. And I won’t be the reason a war starts again.” 

* * *

“Stay here.” Bellamy says and pushes Clarke behind a tree. “I will go fill my water bag and we will continue. We must be a day away from Arkadia.” and with that he takes the knife from his belt, “If anything happens, just scream. The river is right there and I will be back before you say my name.” 

Clarke chokes a laugh and takes the knife, “Don’t worry. I will come save you when you scream.” she teases and Bellamy shake his head. 

Walking down the hill, Bellamy thinks of all the new things he learned about Clarke the last two days they travel together. She told him about her life on the Ark and explained all these things he didn’t and still don’t understand and he told her about his mother and sister, about his people and how much he hate them for what they want him to become. 

He shakes the thoughts and smiles to himself as he kneels at the shore and put the water bag underwater. He waits for it fill up and then he hears a scream. He hears Clarke scream. 

Bellamy is on his feet immediately, running towards the tree line where he told Clarke to wait for him. He doesn’t know when the water bag was replaced by his sword in his hand but as soon as he reaches the tree he left Clarke, she is not there. 

“Clarke?!” Bellamy yells, panic rises inside him. If anything happens to her it’s his fault. He promised to protect her and he broke his promise. If war starts again, it’s his fault. “Clarke! Where are you?!” but Clarke doesn’t answer again and Bellamy feels sick. 

He is about to call out for her again as he runs through the thick forest but he hears leaves moving behind him and stops in his track. He snaps around and his eyes go wide. “I can’t believe you!” he shouts and walks towards her, boots hitting hard the ground floor.

Clarke laughs. She laughs at him. “You gave me a heart attack and you laugh?!” he stops right in front of her.

“I was testing you.” she tries to calm him. 

“Testing me? After two days of walking together you think I wouldn’t come running to help you?” he shouts again because he is so relived she is okay but so angry for making his world feel like a living hell. Bellamy put his sword back to its case and then grabs Clarke wrists. Before she can do anything, Bellamy ties her hands together and Clarke just stare at her hands. 

“You can’t be serious…” she asks softly and look up at him. She can see the fire still burn in his eyes. She didn’t mean to upset him so much, she didn’t know she has this much effect on him. 

“Oh, I’m very serious.” he lifted his eyebrows, “Now, let’s go. We have another day for Arkadia.” he turns his back on her and starts walking. 

Clarke stays still and stops Bellamy as they put more space between then than the rope’s length. The grounder stops and turn to face her, “I can’t walk like that.” 

“You did great the first day.” Bellamy snaps. 

“Why you’re such an asshole?” Clarke asked voice raised a bit more. 

Bellamy clinched his teeth together before he licks his lips, “We brought a lot a attention to us by your little joke. If you don’t want me to gag your mouth again you should start walking.” 

They have a moment where they glare at each other before Clarke starts walking, hitting her shoulder with Bellamy’s as she passes him. At least the rope wasn’t as tight as the first time. 

For the rest of the morning Bellamy and Clarke walk side by side. None of them spoke since the river. Clarke had a hard time trying to keep her balance, Bellamy knew it but he wouldn’t untie her hands. She needed to learn her lesson. What she did wasn’t a joke. 

The first time Clarke fell, Bellamy was too lost in his thoughts to stop the fall. He apologized but Clarke didn’t even look at him while he helped her up. Once she was on her feet, Clarke continue walking, ignoring Bellamy’s hurt face. _Am I to hard on her?_ Bellamy asked himself but Clarke was already tugging him with her. 

The second time she fell, Bellamy tried to catch her but they ended up both on the ground. Clarke didn’t spare him a glace before she pushed herself up, totally ignoring him next to her. She saw from the corner of her eyes his sad face but she chose to ignore that too. 

But the third time Clarke loses her balance; Bellamy was quick enough to grab her before she falls to the ground. “Okay. I got it.” he says and steps in front of her. He takes her wrists in his hands to untie the rope around them and in that moment he feels a sharp pain on his shoulder. 

Immediately, he cages Clarke in his hands and pushes both of them on the ground, “Stay down. They found us.” he whispers, barely able to speak without crying from the pain. What he doesn’t know is that whoever hit him, they have a gun. 

“Bellamy, was that a gunshot? They are my people!” Clarke tells him from below. Bellamy closes his eyes, trying to block the signs of pain as he pushes himself up to see where their enemy is. He doesn’t have a lot of time before one of the men nearing them shoot Bellamy again, this time on the leg and he crashes on the ground floor with the tall grass. 

“Don’t shoot!” Clarke yells as she kneels next to Bellamy, applying pressure on his wounds. 

The men are by her side in the next moment, pulling her away as they push Bellamy on his chest, bringing his hands on his back to tie him. 

“Stop! I’m Clarke! Clarke Griffin!” Clarke yells and trusts against the guards hold. She watches as they tie both hands and legs and make him knell. She hears him groan from pain and yell at them to leave her alone. _He really doesn’t realize he is the one in danger?!_ Clarke thinks to herself before she yells again. “Leave him alone-” 

“Clarke?” a voice from away takes Clarke’s attention from Bellamy. The girl search around them because she knows that voice, it’s her mother’s voice. So when she finds her, they lock eyes and Clarke stops thrusting. 

“Mom! Tell them to stop! Tell them to let him go!” He didn’t do anything!” Clarke yells at Abby walking towards them, “He was making sure I got home safe. Please, let him go! You shot him, he is bleeding. He needs help.” 

With that Abby nods to all the guards that hold Clarke and Bellamy apart and they let them go. Bellamy falls on his side with a loud cry while Clarke falls on her knees next to him. 

“It’s okay. You did it, Bellamy. You brought be to my people safe. Now please, stay with me. We will get you back to Arkadia and my mother will take the bullets out. Just stay with me.” Clarke whispers to him over and over again. Her hands are still tied up together but that doesn’t stop her from putting pressure on one of his wounds. 

“Sorry.” Bellamy murmurs because if he opens his mouth more, he would cry instead of speaking. Clarke look at him confused and wait for him to continue, “For being an asshole.” he explains and shuts his eyes as a new wave of pain hit him. 

Clarke chokes a laugh, “You’re forgiven for that. But I won’t forgive you if you close your eyes, you hear me? You have to stay awake.” she begs and Bellamy smiles. 

“I’ll see what I can do for you, Wanheda.” he jokes and Clarke glares-smiles at him. 

Eventually the guards made a stretcher to carry Bellamy back to Arkadia. Clarke didn’t leave his side. She was holding his hand and talking to him, making sure he doesn’t fall asleep. One hour later he closed his eyes and Clarke panicked so much that yelled to everyone to hurry or let her get him to medical herself. Once they reached Arkadia, Clarke and her mother took Bellamy to medical and started working on him. 

It took them two hours to take the bullets out. Luckily he stopped bleeding on their way back and that got Clarke to calm down a little. Once the bullets were out, Clarke took a seat by Bellamy’s bed and waited for him to wake up.

They did it. They made it to her people alive. Bellamy always keeps his promises and even though Clarke doesn’t want to admit it, not yet, but Bellamy means a lot to her. He doesn’t know a lot about her and she doesn’t know a lot about him either but maybe that’s good. Maybe he is her new start. They will find out soon when he wakes up. Till then? Clarke needs sleeps so that’s what she is going to do. Sleep and wait for Bellamy to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write a second part so if you want subscribe to find out :) Anyway, come and say hi on my [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/).


End file.
